


[美丽喵]Alive

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Feelings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 艾默里克告诉在战场上倒下的英雄说，是埃斯蒂尼安救了ta。只是他并没有期待自己真的能再次见到那个人。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就确信是美丽喵而不是喵美丽了。  
> 大概挺OOC的，但是老夫开心鸭。

（一） 

英雄已经出发回石之家去了。  
虽然身边的战友一个个倒下，迟迟不能醒来，这个年轻的冒险者依旧义无反顾的一次次冲锋陷阵，仿佛是想证明什么，又像是抗拒着什么，等待着什么，直到带着所有的疲惫、困惑和期待，在最前线倒了下去。如同红色闪电一般的一道身影将英雄救了回来，又迅速不见了踪迹。  
没有了英雄的伊修加德似乎和平日里并没有什么分别，但艾默里克却让自己陷入了无法自拔的深思。  
即使如那位给伊修加德带来翻天覆地变化的英雄，依然会倒下。这一事实久久萦绕在艾默里克的头脑中，挥之不去。他相信，总有些人是被选中的，而被选中的人，可以选择向命运妥协，从此在命运引导下走向未知的定数，也可以选择一意孤行逆天改命，对这一选择的一切后果都甘苦自知，无怨无悔。英雄应该是前者，那么曾因复仇而与邪龙的执念困在一起，之后又悄然离去的那个人，恐怕就是后者了。  
那我呢？我算什么？我在做什么？我又能做什么？

思考责任令他痛苦。不是因为不愿思考或逃避，而是在自己不愿意承认的事实，及其所导向的未来无能为力这一真相面前，被自己与那个男人所付出的一切究竟有何意义这一问题反复拷问时所带来的痛苦而折磨不已。  
他想，自己或许可以像那个人一样，站到迎风的至高处，让北方的冷风把自己吹的清醒一点，但他了解自己——做不到，而且也没有用。即便壁炉中的柴火把屋子烧的更暖，他也能始终抱持着清醒。  
他必须清醒。他被困在这里，甚至为自己心中一掠而过的“早知当初就和他一起离开伊修加德”的想法而羞愧难当。他还记得自己当初看着那个人在病榻上昏迷不醒的模样暗下的誓言，记得自己信誓旦旦的要做个了断——没错，尽管百般周折，之后也受到各种各样的阻挠和抵制，他还是让一个宗教王权国家走上了共和的道路。然而做完了这一切，他还能改变什么？贵族依旧是贵族，平民依旧过着自己再怎么探访仍然无法想象的贫苦日子。一切冠冕堂皇的许诺，一切大庭广众之下的慷慨陈词，也许让一部分人雀跃一时，但曾经说出这些话的自己，不过是从神殿骑士团长，摇身一变成为了上议院议长，豪强与贵族仍以他为自己阵营的代表，而底层的绝望依然只能在云雾街的破烂酒馆里化作惆怅的醉意和冲动的拳脚——人们对未来的希望并未真正点燃，因为自己什么也没改变。  
在只有弓箭和长枪，以及埃斯蒂尼安为伴的日子里，他并未想过自己一定要走到今天的位置。一切仿佛顺水推舟，但他知道，如果不是自己背后那个人尽皆知但从未说破的身份，他真的会相信全部都是自己努力的结果。没错，他艾默里克一直在努力，告诉自己不能落在那个人的后面，因为自己曾下过决心：如果你会成为守护伊修加德的苍天之龙骑士，我就会守护你。可是现在，艾默里克很想问问他，你已经抛去了这个身份，我该怎么办？  
如果自己不做这上议长，如果自己不去以一方首领的身份与各势力协商，如果自己没有放下弓箭执起长剑和穿上这身衣装，如果自己在更早的时候的无数个时间节点上做出不同的选择，现如今，自己会不会是完全不同的一个人？  
艾默里克知道，自己已经不是在思考责任，而是与自我否定厮杀挣扎。他想去抓住一股强大的力量，把如同衔住自己尾巴的蛇一般自我吞噬着的自己从黑洞的边缘拉走，渴望一只粗糙满是茧子，但总是温热有力的手能握住自己的手，让他能在与自己的较量中有片刻喘息。  
是的，他知道那是谁的手，他知道那个人，他眼睛的颜色，他微笑时嘴角的弧度，他靠近时粗粝的气息——那气息总是混合着金属和皮革的味道，让自己前一刻因为他的靠近而屏住呼吸，下一刻就想要把那个人散发出来的所有味道都深深吸进去，而自己必定会因为被这气息所包裹而有几分头晕目眩。  
无论多少次都是如此，尽管他真正能够尽情享受这份眩晕的时间少得可怜，如同哈罗妮留给他们能够独处的时间一般有限。每一次亲热都像陷入药瘾而让人不可自拔，每一次分别又像中毒一般难以呼吸。但即便如此，人是如此有韧性的动物，中了再深的毒居然也能渐渐习惯。  
这么想来，你还真是一直都在无形中激励着我的人啊，埃斯蒂尼安。他苦笑着对自己说。  
“你有这么想我么？自言自语也会叫我的名字。”一个声音从背后响起。  
站在窗前沉思了许久的艾默里克转过身，看到远远的门旁立着的那个瘦长的身影。  
原来是自己不自觉地说出了声，忘了他总是可以这样无声无息地靠近自己——如果他想的话。  
只有见到你，我才知道原来自己每一天都在想你。  
但他知道，自己不可能这样正面回答这个银发精灵的问题，索性反问道：“……这次不是不辞而别吗？”  
“我还有……一份委托要去完成。“精灵走到了艾默里克的面前，缓缓地说。  
“……好。“艾默里克一时不知道该说什么，只点了点头。他想逃，他想跑出这个屋子，想假装这意料之内但又太过突然的重逢并不存在，自己便不会心狂跳着胃也开始疼痛，不会让回忆里所有的亲近画面如潮水一般拍向自己。他真的不想再一次在长久的中毒反应中徒劳地挣扎了。  
他避开男人看向自己的目光：“今晚天气不错，飞艇肯定可以正常出发。”  
什么借口可以让自己离开，或者让他出去？然而骑士已经没有任何办法让自己的脑子转上半分，像中了石化一样立在原地，孩子气的撇过头，让一直看着他的埃斯蒂尼安忍不住轻笑了一声。  
“我明天早上走。”他伸出一只手，拂过艾默里克的额发，让黑色头发的精灵把脸转向了自己，蓝色眸子的眼睛有些睁大了似的，似乎因自己的脸凑得过近而吃惊得微微张开了薄唇。  
吻他吧。埃斯蒂尼安对自己说。捧住他的脸，吻他的嘴，他的脸颊和耳朵，吻他的颈窝和锁骨……  
但是……再稍等一下。他深深的呼了一口气。  
“给我弄点吃的吧，艾默里克，我要饿穿了。而且，”他放下了手，后退了一步，“我还有话要和你说。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆的初始  
> 秘话相关

（二）

“这是我干掉的第一头龙族。”扎着白色马尾的年轻精灵与坐在自己对面同样年轻的黑色短发精灵碰杯，然后一口气干掉了杯里的全部酒水。  
“我们。”艾默里克与他碰杯之后纠正说。  
“我们。”埃斯蒂尼安重复道。他放下空酒杯，两手交叠，手肘撑着桌面让自己的上半身前倾，仿佛要把接下来的话直接送到对面那个人略微有些发红的尖耳朵里面：“这只是个开始——艾默里克。”  
人声嘈杂的酒馆里光线昏暗，他们中间的破木桌上也仅仅闪烁着一支小小的烛火。  
虽然带着一丝酒精的味道，但眼前这张好看的脸离自己只有不到一个巴掌的距离，艾默里克发现自己几乎无法直视他仿佛闪着微光的瞳仁，心脏漏跳一拍随之而来的窒息感让他不由张开了嘴，把空气和那个人呼出的气息通通都狠狠吸入到自己的肺中。  
那是熟悉而又陌生的，属于名为埃斯蒂尼安的这个男人的气息。  
自己率先单方面的称呼他为朋友，要求他也记住自己的名字，时刻觉察到他的固执与单纯，目光总是下意识地追随着他的身影……他听人提起过埃斯蒂尼安的出身与经历，几乎如直觉般地发现，自己和他是一样的人。他们在截然不同的身世背景之下，都被名为不自由的枷锁牢牢地桎梏着，而他们都倔强地背负着沉重的枷锁奋力前行。自己为他人所疏远，而埃斯蒂尼安则放肆地疏远了所有人。艾默里克并非想要抱团取暖，但他在认识了这个一心只想成为苍天龙骑士的男人之后没多久，就听见心底里有个声音在对自己说：你可以与他同行。

虽然所有人都知道埃斯蒂尼安不喜与他人接触，但一起去喝酒的时候，大家还是会向他举起酒杯，不仅是因为他即使一言不发也一定会痛快的干掉杯中物，更因为他永远都比训练营中其他的人更加善战——那似乎不仅仅是天赋，而是枪枪势在必得的决心，让他在每一次任务中都拥有最为出色的表现。虽然他从不会对自己“无意中”救下的队友表示半点关切，但即便最看不起他这种态度的人也也不得不承认，自己没有在与龙眷的对战中丢了性命，常常是因为有这样一个队友的缘故。  
然而能与这个男人的交流就止步于此了，这让当事人本人也觉得正合适。一个人的时候比较舒服，不必挑选话题，不必在意别人说了自己什么或自己说了别人什么，不必接受任何赞美或感谢，也不必试图去了解这些人是否怀抱着任何目的。所以，当以朋友自居的艾默里克一箭救了他的性命，使自己得已最终给龙族致命一击，他几乎不知道应该作何表示，好不容易才道出一个谢字，又踌躇着不知道应不应该叫出对方的名字。  
如果那样做，就好像和他发生了联系，甚至承认了自己早就知道他的名字，听过关于他的种种传言，感受得到他所散发出的同类的气息，在练习枪术时总会望向他所在的地方。于是，埃斯蒂尼安决定撒个慌：“……你叫……”  
“艾默里克。”青年并没有因他的无礼而失去耐心，“这下你欠我两个人情了。回皇都以后要请我喝酒。还有……”青年的右手掌在埃斯蒂尼安的左肩上拍了两下，“给我把朋友的名字好好记住。”

酒后摸黑回到营房，埃斯蒂尼安解开扎成马尾的头发，一头栽倒在床上。  
朋友……我需要朋友吗？他反反复复的追问着自己。也许我们已经是朋友了，我和他，艾默里克……他在心里念着这个名字，在黑暗中描摹着那个精灵黑色的卷发和睫毛，以及嘴角弯弯的笑意，仿佛近在眼前，但伸出手去却又无法触碰。他觉得自己恍惚听见了他在自己耳边说话的声音，让他身体的某些部分偷偷开始耸动。也许是酒劲的缘故，明明刚倒下时已经十分困倦，此刻却被什么提起了精神似的，周遭的空气莫名变得稀薄，让他忍不住张开嘴喘气，手也向下半身有些鼓胀的地方摸索过去。即使自己闭上眼睛，精灵的脸好像仍在眼前，蓝色的眼睛一直望着他，让他的脸开始发烧。他为自己手上的动作而感到羞愧，但他停不下来，他用舌头舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇，但却没有什么可以让他喉咙的燥热得到缓解。他想象着一双温软的嘴唇贴上自己粗糙干裂的两片，湿润的舌尖和他的舌尖纠缠在一起，这幅脑内的画面让他更加张大了嘴，头颅深深的后仰，但无论怎样动作都无法阻止他手中的性器要喷薄而出，而想象中的那个人影则把舌头伸向了他的耳朵，一边舔着他发烫的耳尖，一边呢喃着他的名字，此时此刻的他已经无力再分辨什么是幻觉，什么是欲望，唯有一边喘息着，在心中以名字回应那个声音的呼唤。  
“艾默里克……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有个精灵话太多

（三）

不知道是两个人当中谁更有耐性一点，艾默里克坐在桌子的对面，静静的看埃斯蒂尼安。他风卷残云般的吃完了一桌子的饭菜，一仰脖清干了杯中的残酒，深深的舒了一口气。然后他也朝艾默里克看去，两个人就默默地看着对方，谁也没有说话。  
不知过了多久，仿佛按下了同一个按钮一般，两人都刷的一下站了起来，只是前任苍天之龙骑士的动作似乎要快上一点点，明明两人都伸出手揪住了对方的衣领，短头发的精灵却被挤得一连后退两步，整个后背都撞到了墙上，下一秒就被还带着果酒滋味的粗糙嘴唇堵住了嘴。  
是的，除了果酒，还有麝香，皮革，金属，汗水混合着这个成年男性精灵的熟悉味道，他一瞬间就被那气味笼罩住了，他张开了嘴，想要呼吸更多，却只迎接到一只湿润的舌头，仿佛把所有那些浓郁的味道都混合着温热的唾液与他自己的舌头缠绕在一起，像是一只口渴的蛇，钻到他的嘴里来掠夺水分却又迷失的方向，与自己的舌头打成了死结。  
一边为自己被堵在墙上感到不满，艾默里克一边松开了埃斯蒂尼安的领口，一只手按住后脑勺，让那头颅靠自己更近一些，于是自己便能锁住他的舌头，让他不得脱身。他自己的头则并没有磕到墙面，而是被一只大手垫着，手指几乎扣到了头皮当中，紧紧抓着他的短发，让他连想要调整角度错开他们的鼻梁都有些困难。他有些不满的哼了几声，想要用另一只手推对方一把，但埃斯蒂尼安似乎动了真格，在他刚扬起手准备动作的时候，就用自己的另一只手把他的手腕紧紧锁在了墙上。他们的鼻子发出浓重的呼吸声，两个人都在奋力地争抢着空气，一边让舌头上的结打的更紧，直到两人都觉得头些微有点发昏，才渐渐卸下全身的力道，松开了嘴，额头顶着额头，重重地喘着粗气。  
“这就是你想和我说的？”他有些促狭地先发制人。  
精灵低着头干笑了两声，又趁势轻啄了艾默里克一口：  
“不止。还有很多。”  
上议长脸猛地一热：“话太多了！”然后就想挣脱，没想到扣住自己手腕的男人使了劲儿，自己竟一动没动。在与帝国战争的前线，艾默里克也是亲自挥剑上阵的，膂力并不输给眼前的男人，但一直被这么按在墙上实在是不爽，有必要这么认真吗？这么一想让他不禁有点动气，抿着嘴一股劲儿用身子推着埃斯蒂尼安连连倒退，直到膝盖窝磕到床边，失去平衡后嘭的倒在了床上。  
艾默里克顺势整个人压了上去，把精灵的双手按在头顶，用牙齿啃咬着那一位已经长出了细密胡茬的下巴：  
“接着说。”  
埃斯蒂尼安知道自己过分了，早就卸了手上的力道，一边扭着手腕假意挣了两下，一边奋力探起头来想去咬按住自己的人的耳朵：  
“我错了，议长大人，饶了我吧。”  
“胡说八道。”  
“那……我没错？”  
“……”  
黑头发的精灵不再理会埃斯蒂尼安的胡搅蛮缠，干脆地让他闭嘴。唾液的交换发出湿哒哒的声音，银色头发的那一个不再嘴硬，而是彻底缴械投降，用被释放了的双手紧紧搂住已经骑在自己身上，俯身抱住自己的头完全不给自己喘息机会的人。趁着艾默里克换气的空隙，埃斯蒂尼安断断续续的说：  
“宝贝，别坐在我肚子上……吃的东西，要吐出来了……”  
艾默里克怔怔地看了他半晌，忽然忍不住哈哈大笑起来，一个翻身躺在了埃斯蒂尼安的身边。  
然后是沉默。  
两人逐渐舒缓下来的呼吸，让窗外夜风的尖啸显得有些刺耳。  
艾默里克闭上了眼睛，他感到有一只手摸索着牵住了他的，然后，两人的十根手指紧紧的扣在了一起。  
“说吧。”  
黑暗中，握住自己的那只手微微攥紧了手中的力道。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说出的和未说出的

（四）

人们喜欢英雄。  
英雄意味着胜利，平安，希望……人们总是对英雄寄予厚望，把自己得不到和做不到的一切都加在英雄的身上。也有一些人希望自己成为英雄。  
我小的时候……一定也有过这样的想法，当个英雄，守护我的家人，我的故乡，守护伊修加德。  
但即便我真的有过这样的想法——说实话我觉得不大可能，我不过是个放羊的小孩——在我失去一切之后，就完全没有了。  
可能看起来我只想复仇，但并非如此。  
我想死。  
我不想独自一人活在这个世界上。为什么我在乎的人都死了，唯独只有我活下来？  
但我又觉得，即便我死了也于事无补，我的鬼魂仍然会这样自怨自艾，因为我的家人也不会再死而复生了。  
为了找到一个活下去的理由，我去学习了枪术。后来又被一个非让我记住他名字的家伙缠上了。甚至那家伙还救了我的命，让我从杀害我家人的仇人那里死里逃生。  
如果这样我再随随便便死了，似乎也不太合适。所以我把那家伙作为我活下去的理由。然后，我们又有了一个又一个共同的朋友。  
我成为了苍天的龙骑士，但受封的那一天我便知道，我只是想为了那家伙，成为一个更好的自己。  
得意忘形让我成为了复仇的躯壳，而我又再次被人所拯救。  
被英雄阁下所救。  
我们都活了下来，踩着友人的鲜血和尸体，活了下来。  
我开始怀念自己一无所有的日子，即便那时候像行尸走肉一样或者，我却不会痛苦，因为没有人需要我，也没有人会挂念我。我很轻松，连命都可以置之度外，让我觉得自己没什么做不到的。  
但你知道，人是无法回到过去的。  
就像人内里的有些东西，一旦被改变了，就再也回不去了。  
我会想起那家伙。我会整晚都梦见他。  
这让我有些害怕。我害怕自己会又一次失去。  
他睿智，英俊，从容，温柔……人人都想拥有他，希望他守护自己，守护伊修加德。但……我没有那么宽广的胸襟，我只希望他是我的。  
而我，是他的。  
如果他允许我守护他，那么我就会为他而活下去。  
这个世界没有我并不会怎样，但我若能活在一个有他在的世界上，我想，我可以活下去。

“艾默里克……”  
埃斯蒂尼安侧过头，看着身边的人，那个人似乎也正看向自己。  
风刮走了所有的天光，只有餐桌上残存的蜡烛头还在奋力释放出微弱的光芒。  
饿着肚子的时候放出的豪言壮语只能假装自己没说过了，埃斯蒂尼安徒劳的张了张嘴，却一个字都吐不出来。  
“我……”  
面前的人影用一只手臂支起上半身，依旧侧卧在他的旁边，摇了摇头。  
“不用说了，我都知道。”  
他俯下头来用微凉的嘴唇轻轻触了触银色头发的脸颊。  
“我也爱你，埃斯蒂尼安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯蒂尼安，老夫都替你着急


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

如果我们做了，什么也不会改变。  
那就做吧。

“啊……艾默里克……我要——”  
精灵低沉的声线掺杂着粗重的气息，下身如弓一般向上耸起，性器直抵到艾默里克喉咙的最深处，而他指甲也因全身痉挛般的收紧而几乎契进了艾默里克的肩膀。但这已经不是顾得上是否有血腥味会弥散开来的时候了，几股热流喷涌之后，他的嘴里已经满是埃斯蒂尼安的味道，灼烧着他的喉咙，腥膻，浓郁到他几乎无法一口吞下。  
但他怎么可能在这个时候停下。银白色头发的人的身子已经松了下来，抓住自己肩膀的手也变成了对艾默里克头发与面颊的轻抚。他探身上去，把嘴里的味道分享给埃斯蒂尼安，得到一声好似有点不满的闷哼之后，张开嘴接受了艾默里克探寻的舌头。一边吻着，一边呢喃着：  
“给我吧，艾默里克，把你的……给我……”  
如你所愿。  
但我还能给你什么呢？  
你早就拥有了我的一切。  
让自己进入埃斯蒂尼安的身体，挺动着，冲撞着，鲁莽而不计后果的冲击着他，想要更深，更用力，更接近。让时间慢到几乎停下来，让自己在几近无法控制喷涌而出之前，和他一起大口呼吸，像所有活着的人一样，用呼吸证明自己还活在世上。  
两个雄性动物同时大声的喘息着，谁都不压抑快感对自己的侵袭，放下一切戒备尽情的让另一个人听到自己被对方彻底击溃所发出的声音。埃斯蒂尼安随着艾默里克在他体内抽插的节奏发出近乎放肆的低吼，黑头发的精灵则像是受到了鼓舞，一下又一下把他推向更深的深渊。幽暗的房间里充溢着凝滞了的空气，只有两具交缠在一起的身躯周围包裹着他们所散发出的浓厚气息。那是他们向对方发出自己将会好好活下去的证明。

他们曾经失去无数的队友，战友，甚至几乎失去活下去的机会与希望。他们曾伤痕累累地在龙族的袭击中幸存，不远处便躺满了龙与人的尸体。他们曾在黑夜中问对方，为什么会这样？然后陷入长久的沉默。他们曾在鏖战力竭后躺倒在地上，明明疲惫不堪却无法合眼入睡。  
总是把性命挂在枪尖的埃斯蒂尼安，给自己留下了一身的伤疤，而那一次几乎被血污粘满全身更是让艾默里克怒火中烧。虽然自己腿上深深的伤口也在汩汩冒着鲜血，他还是按住四肢伸开躺倒在地上的埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，黑夜般乌黑的头发也没能遮住他眼中暴怒的血丝。  
“你就那么想死么！”  
埃斯蒂尼安任由他卡住自己的脖子，几乎就要让他喘不上气，但他动也没动。他一点力气都没有了。  
呵……他在心里无奈的苦笑。原来你是真的不希望我死。可万一哪天我真死了，你可不能哭啊。   
“艾……混蛋……快把老子……放开……要被你掐死了……”  
被艾默里克扛着一只胳膊支撑着回到营地，一路上迷迷糊糊勉强思考的埃斯蒂尼安给自己了一个答案：如果我离开他，他就能好好活下去。  
那之后的他们仿佛自然而然的疏远了彼此，在各自的分歧上成为了人们眼中共同守护伊修加德的人物。直到受封那一天的龙骑士依旧桀骜不驯，但也没有人在意他在仪式结束后就不见了踪影，也没有人知道他为的是去赴因为事务缠身而更早离开会场的神殿骑士团长的约。他感觉得到自己拿到纸条一瞬间全身上下血液凝滞住的速度，但他甚至不知道自己应该期待什么。仿佛走入了一个需要推理才能获得答案的场合，埃斯蒂尼安推开了一处隐秘房屋的门，一直走到最里面的房间。  
一个已经脱去了铠甲与披风的男人站在那里，黑色的卷发遮住了额头，蓝色的眼睛始终清晰可见。  
“来做吧，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“为什么？”他不解。  
“你不想么？”男人微笑着问，“如果成为苍天的龙骑士是你的最后一个愿望，你现在就可以转身走出去。”  
他咬住了自己的下唇，艰难地说：“我害怕会失去你。”  
男人缓步朝他走了过来：“我们所惧怕的并无不同。但我现在想清楚了，如果我们做了，什么都不会改变。”他伸出一只手抚上埃斯蒂尼安的脸，“我答应你，我会守护你，苍天的龙骑士。”  
埃斯蒂尼安笑了，咧开嘴，像个傻瓜一样笑了。  
原来一直都是我错了。我根本离不开他。  
“那就做吧。”他握住脸颊旁那只手的手腕，另一只手揽过艾默里克的腰，让他离自己近到没有距离，“我要亲你了。”  
然而从这第一次开始，他们就没能实现二人彼此长久想象中的温存画面，两人仿佛总有一些愤怒需要宣泄，焦躁的情绪化作撕扯对方的衣物，撞倒室内一些碍事的家具；总会有一个人忘记修剪指甲，在另一个人的前胸后背甚至更不可思议的地方留下抓伤的血痕，至于嘴唇被咬破，脖子留下青紫的吻痕更是家常便饭。他们会暗自较劲谁更有力气一些，即使嘴巴凑在一起低吼着交换呼吸时也都不肯率先投降。情欲中翻滚着的他们都自私地想要更多地占有对方，把对方与自己的生命融为一体。

这次也是如此。艾默里克已经无法抑制这近乎暴躁的快感，他想稍微停下来一秒看着身下那个人的眼睛，但他做不到，因为那个人正一遍又一遍地念着自己的名字，给他不许停下的命令。  
“给我吧，艾默里克……给我！”他低沉而又急迫的声音仿佛如龙啸，让艾默里克的箭终于应声离弦而出。  
“呃……埃斯蒂尼安！……”  
这回他们似乎没有像之前的每次性事那样给房间留下那么多的狼藉，但趴在埃斯蒂尼安胸口像瘫了一般怎么推都不动的艾默里克一边叹着气调整呼吸，一边说：“明早恐怕不能送你了……”他的脸在精灵裸露的皮肤上蹭了蹭，“你出了好多汗。”  
埃斯蒂尼安用手捋了捋胸上那颗长满乌黑秀发的头颅，汗水让那些发丝也粘在了一起。  
真是傻瓜。他笑着让自己闭上眼睛：“明早再洗吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是一对傻瓜。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秘话相关

（尾声）

“艾默里克……”  
“……嗯？”背对着被埃斯蒂尼安从后面搂住了腰，男人胸膛缓慢的呼吸起伏仿佛有催眠的效果，让艾默里克完全不想清醒过来，“你到底睡不睡。”  
“我……”  
“……你还有话要说？”之前有话要说的也是你，吭吭哧哧说不出的也是你，这个人到底是怎么回事！  
艾默里克有些懊恼的往后拱了拱，但是没有翻身。  
“嗯……其实我想跟你说的是，拂晓的可露儿女士，她可能已经看到——不，已经知道了……”  
“……知道什么？”  
“……不，没什么，睡吧……”龙骑士终于也有了几分睡意。合上双眼之前看了看窗外，似乎已经有一缕阳光在更远的地方升起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完秘话我马上去刷了个新型埃斯蒂尼安宝宝出来  
> 没有鱿鱼干哈哈哈哈


End file.
